1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring or detecting apparatus, to a measuring or detecting method and to a computer program product therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H03-23330 discloses an apparatus for measuring a holding force of a press-fit terminal in a hole of the circuit board. The apparatus measures the holding force by actually mounting a press-in portion into a circuit board for testing. Thus, both the terminal fitting and the circuit board must be replaced every time a measurement is made, and costs are high. Further, the deformations of the respective press-in portions are not necessarily always constant. Accordingly, measurement values are likely to vary, and it has been difficult to obtain highly precise measurement values.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a measuring apparatus and method which can provide highly precise measurement or detection values at low costs.